


Oh grow up Janna.

by Shock_Cooling



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 14:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18471175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shock_Cooling/pseuds/Shock_Cooling
Summary: Janna makes an appearance at a critical moment that alters StarFan13's life forever.





	Oh grow up Janna.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [APW (all_possible_worlds)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_possible_worlds/gifts).



> Warning. This work contains EXTENSIVE references to my other fanfics. It can be read as a separate entity though, I think.

Janna opened her eyes.

They weren't her eyes.

Well, they were and they weren't, but anyway...

Janna grabbed her phone, she checked the time and date.

She had woken up.

At long last she had finally woken up.

Janna did have a habit of sleeping late.

Janna rushed over to StarFans house.

She got there.

StarFan was gone. There were signs of an attempted birthday party.

"Where's the birthday girl?" Janna gasped.

StarFans mother replied.

"Um, she decided to go for a walk. But we could call her."

"Yes, please do, and can you give me her number so I can call her too?"

"Yeah it's..."

Janna dashed away from the house, she punched in the number and a request to trace the location of a cell phone to a... Friend.

The trace came through within minutes. Janna exclaimed. 

"Bridge, oh fuck!"

Janna hopped on her bike and started booking it towards the bridge as fast as she could. All the while calling that number.

No response.

StarFan had turned off her phone to have some silence.

Janna pushed.

Faster and faster.

Janna found the river, she saw the bridge.

She was about to get back on her bicycle when a voice shouted.

"Stop!"

"So, you're on to me."

Janna turned around and saw her. A brunette woman in her mid 20s with red square framed glasses who said. 

"This moment has layered magical defenses Janna. You can't just make it yours."

"Come on, this is one timeline where we might both be happy. Sweet little innocent StarFan might not turn into... you. Or something like you. How is this not a good thing?"

"This is a moment that made me what I am so I guard it. I guard it so hard I willed myself to be here. I saved myself in this timeline. If let you do this, Janna... I think I made it very clear what would happen to you if you tried something like this."

"And that makes absolutely no sense! What makes more sense? you who always skews towards the believable, yet rapey. Heh, that, you save yourself because of a time travel paradox? Or I save you from... Becoming this version of yourself."

Janna got off her bike and continued.

"There... you can see it can't you? You're already flickering in and out of existence. You are just potentiality now. You already exist in several timelines. You left your mark with Princess White clear across the multiverse. But you aren't even sure that you should exist. Because you are so cruel that you have poisoned your own existence with uncertainty."

Janna continued.

"I am certainty."

"And I will live on."

"One of the places I will live on is here."

"I'm not sorry. Not after everything you did to me, over and over and over again. You were a messed up chick. So messed up that your younger self over there is going to be absolutely desperate for my help and I swear I will do everything I can to keep you from becoming this but come on, you had your turn. You had your fun. You are a grown woman, technically I'm still just a little girl."

"I want to live on."

"And this might be a way for me to have a happy life."

This... Variation of a timeline flickered; from certainty, to possibility. Then stood aside and let Janna cycle the rest of the way to the bridge.

Pauline was already there.

This was different, somehow. StarFan wasn't dressed in her usual outfit. She was wearing a long black dress.

Hand on a railing.

Janna stopped.

What would younger her do?

_"Be cool be cool be cool be cool."_

Janna wandered up to the railing and said in her strangely raspy voice.

"So, come here often?"

StarFan shouted in genuine shock.

"What! Who!?"

"I said, Come here often? This is a spot I like to come to think. It sure is peaceful isn't it?"

StarFan was almost speechless, almost.

"Um."

"Can, I?"

"Janna?"

"That's my name, don't wear it out."

"Why are you here?"

Janna replied.

"Why are you here? Or better yet, where are you going?"

Janna looked out to the water and said.

"That dress looks nice on you." 

StarFan replied.

"Huh, well, actually... Why am I even talking to you?"

"I'm talking to you because I'm here and so are you."

"Okay, why are you talking to me?"

StarFan became angry and howled out the question.

"Why?"

"Why?"

"Janna!...Have I ever told you how much I don't like you?"

"Really? Why don't you like me?"

"Because you are a smug snake. You come barging into people's most sensitive moments and make it all about you. I mean my god Janna. I'm finally waking up to how crazy... I am. How I... I fucking wasted my life! I... I dedicated my life to Britney. I hoped that someday she would see me for who I was."

"Then I met Star."

"She wasn't like Britney, she..."

"So I dedicated my life to her."

"And she..."

"And now she is gone, and she is never coming back!"

"I had nothing but Star and she is never coming back... I have no other friends, no life, nothing. Do you have any idea how fucking painful a life of nothingness is?"

"Hey, what do you mean you have no friends? You have me, you have Jackie."

"You!? I have you!? This is literally the most we have ever talked when Star wasn't in the room! And Jackie!? Are you nuts?! I can't even string a sentence together in front of that girl. Jackie isn't a friend, she... She is some impossible idea to hold yourself to. Jackie... Jackie isn't human, Jackie is perfection. A nebulous concept. And regardless of any of that she is someone who has no time for me."

 _"Oh if only you knew you poor little thing_." Janna thought. 

Janna breathed.

"So what's the story with the dress?" 

StarFan looked down.

"This... Was the straw that broke the camels back. This was... My mother's birthday gift to me. It's just so... Not me! I mean, my own damn parents don't know what I like. When I put it on I... I just had to get out of there and... You can't stop me."

"What?"

StarFan replied in a firm monotone.

"Janna, you can't stop me. If I want to jump, you can't stop me."

Janna looked over the edge of the bridge.

"StarFan, I learned a while ago that I can't stop you from doing anything you put your mind to. That said... This is going to hurt, you."

"So what. Painful, but quick. It's better than painful but long."

"Isn't Long like, literally your last name?"

Pauline grumbled.

"Fucking identity thief!"

Janna shouted back.

"Friend! Friends know each other's names for gods sake! Yes I know your real name, your address and where you go to school. I know that because I have known you for years."

"Janna what are you even saying? This is totally out of character for you. Shouldn't you be cheering for me to jump? Do a flip asshole?"

"Hmm... Nah. This really is a quiet, peaceful place and if you jump I'm going to have to call 911 and there will be helicopters and EMTs and... Firemen. Hmm."

Janna looked around.

"What's it going to take to get you off that railing?"

"What?"

"Listen, you may find this hard to believe. But I don't want you to do a flip, asshole. So what's it going to take to get you to back off? Do you want Jackie? Because I can get you Jackie. I might even be able to get you Star. I can talk to Marco..."

"Why are you here!?!" StarFan shrieked. "Why are you taunting me like this!?"

"Look, I wanted to come to your birthday party. I was delayed, I arrived late, I came looking for you. Ask your parents."

"Liar!!"

"Ask them!"

Janna held up a phone and showed the call log.

Twenty attempted calls to the same number.

StarFan started crying. As the tears flowed she asked.

"No... No, why, why do you care about me now all of a sudden? You never came to any of my other birthdays."

"I didn't know you as well then as I do now. I know you much better now after we spent all that time hanging out with Star."

StarFan shook her head and asked again.

"What... Why are you here?"

"Get down off the railing first."

"No."

"No?"

"No, why don't you come up here?"

Janna walked towards the railing. "I'm not jumping up to you. How do I know you won't snap and push me off?"

StarFan stood on the railing.

"Tell me or I'm jumping right now. Why are you here, Janna?"

Janna breathed.

She needed to explain things as well as she could.

Janna looked up a note on her phone and read it out loud.

"Let's suppose that you were able every night to dream any dream that you wanted to dream. And that you could, for example, have the power within one night to dream 75 years of time. Or any length of time you wanted to have. And you would, naturally as you began on this adventure of dreams, you would fufill all your wishes. You would have every kind of pleasure you could conceive. And after several nights of 75 years of total pleasure each, you would say "Well, that was pretty great." But now let's have a surprise. Let's have a dream which isn't under control. Where something is gonna happen to me that I don't know what it's going to be. And you would dig that and come out of that and say "Wow, that was a close shave, wasn't it?" And then you would get more and more adventurous, and you would make further and further out gambles as to what you would dream. And finally, you would dream ... where you are now. You would dream the dream of living the life that you are actually living today.”

Janna put away the phone and looked away, asking.

"StarFan, let me ask you. What kind of a dream, would I dream? Take everything you know about me and think. What would my seventy five years of every kind of pleasure... I! could conceive... look like?"

StarFan swallowed.

Janna was into horror, the occult and just general nastiness.

"I was a god in that world. But I was a bored God. So, I created enemies. I made further and further out gambles and I didn't make it seventy five years... StarFan."

"I was killed."

"And you can probably guess where I went."

"And you know who was waiting in hell for me?"

"You."

"Of all the wonders I saw in those years. Of all the things I did, of everything I left undone. I... Never imagined ever seeing you again."

"I thought it was a sign that I had come back to the beginning... That I was being forgiven."

"And then."

"You did something I never could have imagined."

"You hurt me. You hurt me in ways I... You tortured me, you beat me over and over again. In so many ways. You tore me to pieces. You dragged me from nightmare to nightmare. You did things to me that I couldn't imagine."

"After while I got tired of going along with it. I tried to fight you. And for a little while, it worked! I... I had all sorts of god mode magical tricks! But you always got the upper hand."

"And then went right back to hurting me."

"After awhile I just got numb to it. Then one day I asked something I should have asked sooner but I was too... Obsessed with the what to ask..."

"Why?"

"Why you of all people were doing this? How did the most innocent, goofy girl I ever know turn into... This?"

"As soon as I did that you, smiled at me and said. "Because you wanted power over others. In order to truly understand power one must experience it from both ends. One must understand that power is... At its very root. It is a violation. It is one thing intruding on another. Wether you are signing the death warrant for twelve thousand people, wiping out a colony of ants or using a furnace to melt metal. Something is being violated, something is being killed. Be they people or bacteria."

"It's not the will of the Macrocosm, Source, Magic or even the actions of your gods that has led you here. It's the most fundamental of universal laws. Cause and effect. You needed to be shown the results of your cause, and your effect."

"And then I woke up."

"That was this morning. When... I woke up I knew that this was a sign from... I don't know, something. So..."

Janna looked out over the river and admitted.

"I did lie to you. I've never been here before. I tracked your phone. But if it hadn't been me doing it then it would have been the cops and they simply wouldn't have gotten here in time to say. Don't jump."

"That said."

"It's a cool place, but I just don't like it here right now. How about we go somewhere else?"

StarFan replied.

"So... You just wanted to tell me that you had a dream where you went mad with power and I... Tortured you back to sanity? That's a... Pretty messed up story."

Janna shrugged and replied.

"I'm a pretty messed up chick."

"Still. Corrective torture?"

"Hey, it was hell. Who would ever think that there would be a lot of torture going on in hell? StarFan, I know you think this is a leap of faith. That oblivion will come and the pain will stop, but it won't. Come on, don't you think you have spent too much time here already?"

"You... You can't stop me."

"And like I said earlier, I know! I was a God in that dream, StarFan. I burned civilizations to ash. I invented forms of torture that would keep a human in agony for a month. I made deals with elder gods. I... Cut my own soul in two! But there was nothing I could do to stop you. I can never stop you, that's the lesson I was taught by you, with you, over and over again. For decades. That literally the only thing I can ever do... When it comes to you, is ask... Why?"

They looked into each other's eyes.

StarFan slowly got down off the railing and put out her hand.

Janna took it.

**Author's Note:**

> This will most likely be a one of one chapter work. I suppose it could be called a spell as much as a story. Something offered as an... escape. 
> 
> That said. 
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=V3JwGgNNUcc


End file.
